Aeincha
Aeincha is a Lilliputian girl (meaning a tiny human, 3 inches tall) whose family moved from the island of Lilliput to Water 7 when she was a child. She is Numbuh 76.2 and Spy of Sector W7. Her best friend is Chimney. Her Negative is Ahcniea, a surgeon that enjoys cutting faces. Nextgen Series Background Their family moved to Water 7 when she was 2 years old. When they did so, they insisted she stay out of human sight like others of their race. She did so and remained hidden, while secretly watching her two future friends, Chimney and Apis, play games together, and wanted to join them. However, she was afraid she wouldn't fit in with them, being so small. When at 4 years old, after much thought, she decided to approach them while they were playing trains, and asked if she could join them. They agreed, not seeming to care about her small height, and she played with them almost everyday since. When they turned 7 years old, they went to KND Arctic Training, in which they met their next friend, Aisa the Nimbi. When the Drill Sergeant wanted to ban Aeincha due to her size, Chimney stood up for her, allowing Aeincha to enter training. They passed training together, but when time came for graduation, Aeincha was banned from joining KND by Supreme Leader, Abram Johnson, who claimed she was too small and would only serve as a pet or hamster. Chimney demanded Aeincha join like any other human, and despite Abram's protests, Aisa lifted Aeincha to the Code Module and put her tiny booger inside it. Abram grabbed Aeincha and angrily squeezed her, and all the other operatives yelled at Abram for the action. Chimney swiped Aeincha back, and Cheren would then go Demon State and assault Abram, defeating him. This resulted in everyone voting Cheren as the next leader. Aeincha and her friends would all officially become the newest team of Sector W7. When Aisa moves to Water 7 with her mother, Isa, the Shandian woman allows Aeincha's family to live with them. Aeincha has since been Isa's barber. Big Mom Saga She was first mentioned in Maddy's Sad Day by Francis, saying how some operatives are actually born small, such as Numbuh 76.2. In Down in the Negaverse, when the Nega-Sector W7 entered the Posiverse through W7's treehouse, Aeincha was disappointed she couldn't interact with her Negative. In Viridi's Last Stand, they participate in the War on Flora. Aeincha mostly hid under Apis's hat during the chaos. When the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. crashes into the Nature Factory, Aeincha is the only one not knocked out, and tries to help Aisa out of the rubble. Her first major story is Sector W7, where she disables Mrs. Dirt's water flow by crawling into her control panel. The next morning, Aeincha wakes up and goes to get breakfast, having to do a lot of climbing to reach the cereal box in the upper cabinet because of her size. She then had to climb in the fridge to suck in a glob of milk through the straw. Afterwards, Chimney walked in, her hair totally messy, so Aeincha had her lay on the couch while she braided her hair again, and also trimmed her toenails. Later, Aisa, April, and Apis walked in, and they agreed to let Aeincha give them a pedicure. Aeincha claimed she wanted to go into cosmetology, but Apis was concerned that Aein was too small. Aein claims this was why she was practicing with them, and Chimney believes that she could do it. Suddenly, the alarms ring, and Larry MayHence calls and tells them to save a shipment of candy from pirates. They fly to the battle site and battle a group of Candy Pirates, but their commander, Fat Jack comes out. They battle Fat Jack, and the pirate stomps on Aeincha's legs, breaking them. The pirates get away as the sector quickly brings Aeincha to Moonbase Hospital, where Melody and Haruka are treating Aein's legs. They are able to heal her in time, having to bandage Aein's legs for a few days. They return to the treehouse, and Aeincha believes that she wouldn't last long if she was small, and she wanted to get bigger. This angered Chimney, who demanded Aeincha stay tiny, and a fight ensued. Apis later took Aeincha to her room to rest, and after she left, Aeincha remembers her past, coming to Water 7 and meeting Chimney and Apis. She remembered how they accepted her even though she was tiny, and she reached the conclusion that her smallness was a symbol of their friendship, almost. When the sector came in to check on her, Aeincha decided she would stay tiny, much to their enjoyment. Three days afterward, Aeincha helps Aisa try to fly several times, and they eventually succeed when Aeincha falls over the balcony, and Aisa jumps to save her. Later, in April's story, Aeincha hides on April's ship as the latter flies off to meet with Nya and the Teen Ninjas. The others tracked Aeincha and found the meeting spot to stop April from joining the teens. Aeincha then battles Trenton Boom in the following battle. After the boxing tournament in Sector JP, Sector W7 meets Sector SA. Aeincha was adored by their hair colors and was asked to cut them. She mistook Nagisa to be a girl in a long exclamation, and was completely embarrassed when she learned Nagisa was a boy. During Meet Your Match Day, Aeincha finally got to meet her Negative, Ahcniea. She had mixed feelings about her, since she was mostly interested in cutting off her face and other misc. body parts for experiments. In Sector SA, Aeincha meets Sector SA again when they wish for a haircut. She is delighted to feel their hair and cut it, and is still embarrassed about calling Nagisa a girl. In Operation: CLOWN, Aeincha returns to Sector W7, feeling very cold from the outside air, and Apis proceeds to warm her up. When Nolan, Yuki, and Crystal come to Water 7 and are about to leave, Aeincha stows away with them, and goes to Punk Hazard. The team discovers her, but they allow her to come along. When Nolan splits up with his friends, Aeincha accompanies him. When Nolan is attacked by Vergo, Aeincha is hiding in Nolan's coat the whole time. When Nolan, Dillon, and his friends are captured, Aeincha comes out and frees them from their cuffs, except for Dillon and Haruka's chi-blocking cuffs. After Nolan takes down Mocha, Sector W7 and Crystal and Yuki come back, and Aeincha's team has to go with Yuki to shut down the SMILEs Chamber. They make it to the SMILEs Chamber and battle Vergo. When Aeincha tries to fight Vergo, the general easily overpowers and steps on her. But it turns out, he stepped on a living wooden clone made by April, and the real Aeincha was painted invisible, allowing her to go up Vergo's coat and take the key to Yuki's chi-cuffs. When Yuki is freed, he is able to defeat Vergo and destroy the chamber. After Nolan defeats Caesar, they all escape Punk Hazard. In Operation: NECSUS, Aeincha and her friends were happy that Mocha joined their team. When they go to the treehouse later, Mocha struggles trying to fit in, and accidentally sits on Aeincha, and she runs to her room in shame. Aeincha comes to comfort Mocha as they compare the struggles of being small to being giant. Later, the W7 friends are invited to Maddy Murphy's house for a sleepover. During Truth or Dare, Chimney dares Aeincha to smell Aisa's feet, and she does so, proclaiming they smell nice. Chimney is tricked into smelling them herself, and her nose shrivels. In The Great Candied Adventure, Aeincha and friends are worried at Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Aeincha and friends greeted April's cousin, Mary as she arrived at Water 7. She believed Aeincha to be a doll and happily played with her. The friends join Sector V and Sugar to the Solana Galaxy, where they meet Meloetta in Electrodrome and go to Symphonia. On the way, Aeincha washes and combs Haruka's hair, she and Mary complimenting her purple rose, and Meloetta praises Aeincha's skill as the latter wishes to do the Firstborn's hair. When Sugar is upset about her inability to grow, Aein and Meloetta promise to give Sugar a pedicure after her curse wears off. Haruka carries Aeincha throughout the journey on Symphonia, witnessing Sugar's battle with Chernabog at the end. When Sugar's Time Stasis wears off after the battle, Aeincha happily gives Sugar a cosmetic treatment. They bid Sugar farewell before leaving Symphonia. Aeincha joins her friends in attacking the Star Train, riding Gonbe for most of the battle. When Giovanni's Persian attacks them, Aeincha manages to grapple onto its head and control the cat via its whiskers. Giovanni returns Persian to his Pokéball later, and the team is unable to escape the train when Chimney and the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. are shrunken. However, Apis summons the Mobius Dick whale, so they all jumped into its mouth and escaped. After the whale drops them off on Peoples α, Aeincha carries the shrunken Chimney for most of the journey. After Chimney and her train are restored by Zach Murphy, they ride the train back to Earth. Sector W7 is later called to retrieve a Mega Footbomb in Arlen, Texas's NFL Stadium. Aeincha rides Gonbe throughout the stadium, and the two do battle with Dale Gribble. The battle lasts a short time as Gonbe punctures the man's gas can and fills his room with gas. They escape the stadium with the Footbomb, and the next day, the team takes part in the Battle of Washington. The day after, they attend Nigel Uno's funeral. Aeincha is later combing Mary's hair at the treehouse as Chimney tries to figure out who the Light in their sector is. She suspects Aeincha is a Light, but the team comes to agree Chimney is the Light. After April wakes up from her nap, the friends all agree to go with her to the Guertena Gallery. Aeincha and a shrunken Mocha ride in Aisa's bag as they go to Mary's mansion, where they meet her parents. Aeincha compliments her mother, Rosa's red eyes, saying she knows eyeliner that would go with it. The next day, Mary's parents drive them to the Guertena Gallery, and she and Mocha carried by April for a time. She entrusted the two tinies to Mary to take downstairs on Apis and Aisa's request. However, Mary set them down to return to April, and the tinies ended up lost in the cursed gallery. Aeincha and Mocha find a secret, small-size shaft under a floor tile and climb to a Gray Area, where Aeincha insists on seeing the green and gray roses in a vase on a desk. She accidentally knocks the vase down, so the girls take the roses to find another vase. They get chased by (giant) headless statues, which Mocha protects them from, then the girls find a hiding place to rest. They see a strange man with lavender hair and request him to carry them back upstairs. The man agrees, but he places both tinies in a Grieving Bride's Hands to have them squeezed. He threatens to kill the two girls to play with them. April and Ib appear and recover the two's roses, but Garry takes the tinies in his hands to squeeze them himself. When he is about to eat Aeincha, April rescues them, and she and Ib take the tinies to a safe room. Ib tells them the story of how she came to be in the gallery; and reveals that Mary was one of the paintings, and April was a doll she created. Both of them became real by taking Ib and Garry's realities. When April announces she will stay there with Mary, Aeincha protests, but April decides it's the right thing. Aeincha comments how this gallery is only making them sad. Later, the girls have to find seven balls of paint, and Aeincha rides a lilipad across some water to retrieve the blue one. When they reunite with Apis and Aisa, they discover Chimney in a room of bunnies, trapped in a trance. Aeincha tries to smack Chimney back to her senses, and when she proclaims her love for Chimney, it works. Mary appears later, and admits to remembering her identity as a painting. She runs off crying when April reasons that they need to stay there, and Aeincha feels sympathy for her. They later discover a hidden dungeon under the gallery where they meet Weiss Guertena himself. A battle ensues with the evil artist that ends with W7 as the victors. Knowing that April is free to leave the gallery (having taken Guertena's reality long ago), Mary sacrifices herself so Garry can be free. The sector would then take Mary's painting to Foster's, where she can live happily. In On The Way, Aeincha goes camping with her friends, in which the Lilliputian mostly rides on Chimney. Chimney tries to use her friend as bait to catch fish. They witness Aisa steadily turn insane due to Blood Berry, and Apis holds Aeincha as they watch Chimney fight Aisa. After Aisa becomes sane again, they return camping with Aisa's mom, wearing tribal clothes. In Seven Lights: The Last, Aeincha is with her sector during the adventure in the First Dimension. They are attacked by Xehanort on the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., with Aein riding Gonbe during the battle. Gonbe is turned into a Heartless, but Aein is saved by Aisa. When the team crosses the Furthest Ring, Aeincha is captured by the Heartless Gonbe, taken to Xehanort, and her heart is stolen and fed to Davy Jones. Fybi rescues Aeincha's body and places her in the hands of her worried friends. Non-Canon In the RPs between Gamewizard and SmashBrosNextDoor, Aeincha encounters Eevee of Sector L1 in the middle of a grassland, much to the Lilliputian's shock, seeing a giant rabbit (besides Gonbe). After introducing their selves, Aeincha rides Eevee back to W7's landing point, shortly before the rest of L1 come to meet them. Mocha minimizes via Skypian Apple to ride Gonbe and race Aeincha on Eevee back inside the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. before the teams fly back to W7's treehouse. They discuss that the L1 members are from different worlds besides their own, trying to find a way back for them. Mocha meets Kirby, Eevee meets Aeincha.png|Eevee scares Aeincha, while Mocha scares Kirby. Aeincha rides Eevee.png|Aeincha rides Eeveeee! Battles *Sector W7 vs. Fat Jack. *Aeincha vs. Trenton Boom. *Sector W7 and Yuki vs. Vergo. *Aeincha vs. Chimney (training). *Aeincha vs. Tiny Chimney (training). *Attack on Teen Ninja Rig. **Aeincha and Gonbe vs. Nya LaMar. **Aeincha and Tiny Chimney vs. Alexei Abramovici. *Siege of Star Train. **Aeincha vs. Persian. *Aeincha and Gonbe vs. Dale Gribble. *Battle of Washington. *Sector W7 vs. Weiss Guertena. *Sector W7 vs. Xehanort. *Over the Furthest Ring. Relationships Chimney Ukeru Chimney is Aeincha's best friend, and the first normal human Aeincha ever spoke to, alongside Apis. Ever since Aeincha asked to play with them, and Chimney said yes. Aeincha admires Chimney for her accepting attitude, and as their friendship grew stronger, Aeincha began to feel romantic feelings for Chimney. Aisa Aeincha cleans Aisa more than any other member, since she's so dirty. Aeincha once tried to help Aisa learn how to fly, since she was a flightless Nimbi, and when Aeincha was blown over the treehouse balcony, Aisa gained her flight when trying to save her. Mocha “I’m glad you asked, Mocha, because Mistress Aeincha will happily teach you the Art of Tiny Lifestyle to make your tiny experience as easy as eating pie.” -Aeincha to Mocha, when the giant turned tiny (src) Mocha is a giant girl and the newest member of their team. When Mocha felt depressed about not fitting in due to her size, Aeincha compared that to her previous conflict of being too small. When Mocha was shrunken to Aeincha's size for a time, Aeincha was happy to be able to bond with her better. However, given that they were in a cursed gallery of living artworks, Aeincha wished Mocha was bigger so she could protect them. Ahcniea Ahcniea is Aeincha's Negative, whom Aeincha is creeped and has mixed feelings about. Although she was excited to meet her opposite (as her other friends met theirs), Ahcniea was fascinated with measuring and cutting off Aeincha's body parts for experiments. Haruka Dimalanta Haruka is a close friend from Sector V, Virginia, whom once helped heal Aeincha when her legs were crushed. Haruka admires Aeincha for following her dreams despite her size, and at times, Haru lets Aeincha fix her hair. Appearance Aeincha has short, grass-green hair and black eyes. She wears an orange shirt, aqua-blue vest, a blue patterned skirt with dark-green stripes, long orange socks, and blue Mary-Janes. She is only 3 inches (76.2 millimeters) tall. At night, she wears white pajama robes and is barefoot. When camping, Aeincha wore a brown straw dress woven by Isa, and had scissor blade drawings on either arm. After the timeskip, Aeincha's hair is longer and in a ponytail. She ditched her jacket and wears her orange T-shirt, a pink skirt with blue square-patterned stripes, and pink sneakers with white laces. Gallery Gamewizard Birthday Pic.jpg|Gamewizard's 20th birthday pic. Personality Aeincha is a very happy, cheerful girl, and her positive spirit is considered the light of her team. She seems happy with her height most of the time, not minding how much she has to struggle just to get breakfast. When she was young, she was always really lonely, and she deeply wanted to make new friends, but she eventually found the courage to approach Chimney and Apis despite her size. Aeincha cares about beauty and appearance, and wants to study cosmetology. She cares about her friends a lot and is always willing to help them with something, namely if it's relating to beauty. Aeincha has somewhat of a "fetish" with colorful hair, and whenever she meets someone with colored hair (i.e. Crystal Wickens or Sector SA), she will go crazy and ask to cut it and feel it. Aeincha is closest to Chimney, and admires Chimney for her accepting personality, mainly how Chimney befriended her and paid no mind to her small size. Eventually, Aeincha developed romantic feelings for Chimney, and began to question her own sexuality. Abilities Being 3 inches tall, she was trained in Tiny Style Combat in CND Training, meaning she's a quick dodger, but she's not really efficient compared to Kweeb. In fact, when Chimney was shrunken smaller than her, Chimney proved far more efficient in Tiny Style and bested Aeincha. She tends to stay out of physical battles, and is mainly good for spying, as her smallness gives her an advantage in hiding. She is also responsible for fixing her team's train's internal fixtures, as she's small enough to fit inside them. Aeincha also wields a grappling hook she can use to reach high places, and uses it to fight by throwing it in giant enemies' eyes, then swinging across them via their eyes. Often times, Aeincha rides on Gonbe as the larger bunny helps her get through places when she's in a hurry, and he helps in kicking Aeincha up to enemies' faces or high areas. Aeincha can also tame any large wild animal after finding its soft spot, such as Persian's whiskers. Aeincha wishes to go to beauty school, so she's also good at braiding peoples' hair, mainly her team's. Final Smash "Careful! Or I might miss!" Aeincha's Final Smash is Body Trimmer, in which she rides around on a flying pair of scissors toward her enemies, and upon touching them, they'll rapidly spin around them like a tornado, uncovering to reveal the enemies with nice hair and powdered outfit, freezing them in place. Weaknesses Like any small person, Aeincha can easily be crushed if she isn't fast. Since she's slower than Kweeb, she's even more vulnerable in the battlefield. She also can't swim very well because of her size, and she's not very strong physically. Stories She's Appeared *Maddy's Sad Day (mentioned) *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 *Sector SA *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse (cameos) *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Pirate Wars Trivia * Aeincha is voiced by Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld, for her work as Bonnie from Pokémon X/Y. ** Gamewizard originally picked Cherami Leigh for an actor, but changed it to have more diversity among W7's voices. * Aeincha's numbuh, 76.2, references her height, because there are 76.2 millimeters in an inch. * She is the only OC member of Sector W7, not a crossover. * Her Sburb Title would be Stylist of Joy, because of her cheerful attitude and cosmetology skills. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Tiny Style Users Category:Sector W7 Members Category:Spies